


A Pirate's Life for Three

by DomVirge (RonniRotten)



Series: Smut Sides [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bondage, I totally switched out characters midway and im ok with that, Impact Play, Knifeplay, Language Kink, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Smut, Spanking, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge
Summary: The scourge of the sea, the Pirate Prince, Remus Alessandro, abandoned his throne long ago. But he's much happier like this, commanding a ship full of people who are sick to death of his brother Prince Roman, including the man of his (wet) dreams, Virgil Sandor. But when a new face arrives on his ship, the idea of bringing another person into the relationship is far too appealing. Will Janus accept the offer?Despite the lovely description, this is pure smut, 100% not safe for work. With that in mind, +18 only, please.





	1. Parley

**Author's Note:**

> _Okay so, let's get this out of the way. Yes, I decided to mix up their ethnicities for fun. Janus is English, Remus (and Roman) are Italian, Virgil is Hungarian. It made it easier to pick different last names and incorporate a language kink <strike>because that is one of my guilty pleasures tbh</strike> All translations will be in ( ) at the end of the paragraph._

Captain Remus was an eccentric man with eccentric tastes and a lust far more dangerous than his bloodlust. He was idly rummaging through one of his new captive's bags to see if the man had anything valuable. He was a little disappointed to only find navigating tools and a pair of glasses. Junk that wouldn't be worth the ring on his pinky, much less the ones on the rest of his fingers. Maybe the captive was clinging to his valuables in the satchel not even his watchman could pry from his hands. 

"Captain!" a sailor called and knocked on his door. Remus got up from his desk and moseyed to the door wearing a bright smile. Virgil was probably coming to fuck him until he was even more bowlegged. That smile fell when he opened the door. 

Virgil was furious and holding a struggling captive by the arms. The captive was the same man as before, the one with the navigating equipment. His naval coat was torn at the bottom and his shirt and trousers were filthy. His hair was mussed up and his eyes were locked and loaded. Remus wanted to break him and claim him. 

"He called for parley. He's all yours, Captain." Virgil huffed and shoved the man into the captains quarters. Remus shivered at his forceful tone and closed the door as he left. He'd get Virgil back in there to finish what he started later. For the time being, he had other matters to deal with. 

"You look like a scholar. Don't think you're gonna trick me with your words." Remus hummed and sat on his desk, smirking at the smug little mess.

"I want to be released at the next port. I won't indict you and I am willing to trade my navigating equipment for my release." 

"Counter offer. I keep the stuff and turn you into chum before you can run back to your prince." Remus laughed and waited for a reaction. The man was unfazed. 

"Unless you plan on catching and eating the fish I attract it would be far too much work to add to your busy schedule."

"Work? No! It would be recreation." the captain jeered, eyeing up this snack of a man, "Unless you can provide a different sort of recreation instead." He shimmied and winked for emphasis. 

"Knowing your reputation fucking me senseless would seem the most appropriate offer, unless you play chess." the officer purred. Oh that would not do!

"I have some standards! I'll fuck anyone for fun or money, but in exchange for your life? You were on my brother's naval vessel, I can't let you live even if I want to shove my dick so far up your ass you'll feel it for weeks."

"Prince Roman—" the name rolled off his tongue filled with distaste, "—doesn't actually want me to live. He doesn't heed my advice and already has my replacement at the ready and another in his bed." 

"Ooh, he dropped you so he could get a new strumpet? What's your name?"

"Janus Alexander. Former naval strategist specializing in oceanography, star mapping, and submission." Janus said with an impish air. Remus laughed.

"So you're useful. Roman's an idiot for letting his heart lead. Counter offer, you join my crew. My navigator is also my night watchman and partner—he needs a break to break this stallion. I won't kill you and if you ask nicely, I'll share him." 

"And if accept these terms, will the generous captain heed my warnings? The sea is a dangerous place." Janus pressed with a studious gaze. He would be more concerned about being taken seriously if he weren't hoping to be taken. The captain was handsome like a prince, but wild and bold–exciting. Janus wanted to run his fingers over the exposed skin on his neck and chest, to get his mouth on it and leave bruises. Taste every inch of skin he could reach. Ever since he saw a portrait of the younger prince all he wanted was to be at his mercy or lack thereof 

"My eyes are up here." Remus teased, "I'll listen to you and take it under consideration. Do we have a deal?" He leaned forward and extend his hand.

"We do." Janus agreed and took his hand. It shocked him to find himself being yanked forward with his lips caught by the captain's. He jerked away, his face scarlet. It was cute!

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Sealing the deal." Remus shrugged.

"Pity. I expected better from _ the _ Captain Prince, Remus Alessandro." Janus scoffed and dragged the captain into a far more heated kiss, relinquishing all control to Remus. Remus took over, thrusting his tongue in his mouth and teasing his palate with far more talent than Janus was used to. The poor navigator moaned softly and curled his fingers in Remus' hair, clawing at his thigh for purchase while Remus snaked his hands down his back to rest firmly on his ass. He gave it a light smack causing Janus to break away and gasp.

"Get on the bed or get out." Remus growled against his lips. Janus shivered and stepped back. Instead of obeying right away he seductively stripped down and reached for Remus' pants. The captain grabbed his wrist and growled making him swallow thickly. 

"Bed. Now. On your knees." Remus ordered, trying not to look at Janus' soaked cunt. Janus hurried to the large bed with its silken sheets and put himself on display as ordered. The low growl in the captain's voice sent a wave of heat through him, of all the terrible and grand stories he'd heard about Remus, nothing could prepare him for the unmatched burning under his skin.

"Eager, aren't we?" Remus laughed and undid his belt, pulling the worn leather from his hips. He wouldn't draw blood, not this far out at sea and away from medical supplies. That didn't mean he wouldn't have his fun. 

"It's been a long time since I've had a pretty little whore bending over for me. It's a nice change to have such a submissive plaything." Remus cooed and ran his fingers down Janus' spine, sending jolts of latent pleasure through him. 

"What a sensitive thing! Did the precious prince not give you the attention you deserve?" Remus jeered and grabbed Janus' ass, squeezing the cheek and eliciting a soft whine. 

"No!" Janus gasped, "He's too soft! I want it to hurt."

"You should know how to address your captain, slut." Remus purred and brought his hand down on the plump flesh he would torment fully. 

Janus yelped and shuddered, living for the sting. Remus took his belt and smacked it against that ass, leaving a red mark and an echo of Janus' yelp in his head. 

"Aye Sir!" Janus wailed as the belt came down again.

"Now then, did the prince not give you the attention you deserve?" Remus asked before striking again, marking his flesh red. 

"No, Captain!" Janus keened as the belt came down again, striking his thighs and bruising them. His dripping cunt pulsed and gushed, throbbing and leaking onto the sheets. Remus crouched to look at his handiwork and saw that delicious sight. 

"Oh my, I'm gonna have so much fun with you! I bet you could cum just from this, like a filthy painslut!" 

"If you let me, Captain." Janus gasped. He couldn't help himself as his pulse thundered in his ears and his core tightened at the thought of being a plaything for the Pirate Prince. 

"You don't get to stop until I'm satisfied, if you cum you still have to make sure I finish." Remus hummed and stood up, kicking off his boots and pants.

"Please Captain! I'll do whatever you want!" 

"Good boy." Remus laughed and snapped his belt across that plump red ass. Janus wailed and shook as he kept whipping him, over and over till his cheeks were completely black and blue. 

"Such a good slut!" Remus purred and tossed his belt aside.

"Thank you, Captain!" Janus gasped as a gentle hand with ringed fingers ghosted over the curve of his cheeks, like a drop of water on a raging fire. Janus was so very close. And then with no warning that hand came down, leaving an imprint, and Janus came, screaming and trembling as his cunt pulsed. 

"Fuck, you really are a painslut!" Remus laughed and walked to his desk, "Catch your breath so I can take it away again." He took off his rings and stowed them in the first drawer while Janus sat on his haunches, wheezing and hornier than he ever imagined. The captain grabbed a bottle from his desk and turned to his new toy.

"Hands and knees, bitch." Remus ordered, "And show me that red face." Janus obeyed, shifting on his knees, giving the captain a great view of the slick running down his thighs, and dropping to his hands. 

"Such a good slut. I can't wait to fill you up, get my cock in that tight little hole. But first, you need a stretch." 

"May I suck your cock while you work, Captain?" Janus asked with the most lustful gaze he could manage. If the way Remus' cock twitched wasn't an answer, suddenly dragging Janus by the hair to rub his cock against his face was. 

"Suck me off and swallow it all." Remus ordered and released him. Janus wrapped his lips around the head and moaned softly, loving the taste. His tongue lapped at the precum dribbling into his mouth and closed his eyes in utter bliss.

Remus uncorked the bottle and coated his fingers in oil. He reached behind Janus and rubbed his middle finger against his puckered entrance. Janus moaned when he pushed in, taking his cock in deeper. 

Janus hollowed his cheeks and sucked, teasing under the head with his tongue. He couldn't help but moan as Remus fingered his ass, adding a second one quickly and scissoring him open roughly. In retaliation he relaxed his throat and pushed forward until his nose brushed against dark curls. 

Remus bucked his hips and moaned. Janus was stretched enough! He grabbed Janus' head and fucked his throat, wondering how he never had it so good. 

He pulled back and came with a growl, spilling into Janus' eager mouth. When he pulled out he was still hard and a string of spit connected it to Janus' lips. He tilted Janus' chin and and smirked when he swallowed. 

"Captain, you're delicious." Janus panted, staring up at Remus needily. His pretty face was flushed and his mouth hung open. Remus didn't regret throwing him on his back and pushing his knees to his ears.

"Ready for me? Or maybe you want to use that mouth again." Remus jeered. Janus held his own legs and shook his head. 

"Please fuck me, Captain. I want to feel you inside me." Janus gasped, "I want to make you feel good so don't hold back, please." Remus smirked and lined up his cock at his rear entrance. Janus would regret saying that.

He pushed the head in slowly before slamming their hips together, hard and fast. Janus wailed and let go of his legs in favor of clawing the sheets. It hurt going at it this fast and dry but dammit all if he didn't love it. 

"So tight!" Remus grunted, keeping his pace. He grabbed one of the legs that fell on his shoulder and dragged his tongue over the calf. Janus had to close his eyes before he could imagine other places he wanted that tongue to be. 

The rough pounding shook the bed and Remus shifted just right, hitting Janus in just the right place. Oh the fluttering around his cock was almost as hot as the long desperate cry that escaped Janus' lips. 

Remus fucked into that spot over and over, unable to contain his own arousal. Janus was sucking him in, molding around him, writhing beneath him. It was all too much.

"I'm gonna—"

"Please, cum inside me, Captain!" Janus cried. And he did. His hips stuttered and stopped as hot ropes of cum spilled into the man beneath him. He rode out his orgasm gently and sighed, removing himself from his toy to watch his cum dribble out. But then he noticed something. 

"Not done yet?" Remus asked. Janus shook his head. 

"No, but I can take care of it, Captain." he answered out of breath. Remus shook his head and scoffed. No one get a piece of him without getting thoroughly wrecked. He did the only thing he could think of and pushed two fingers inside, pumping them in and out rapidly. Janus arched off the bed and screamed as his vision went white and he came all over his fingers. 

"That was so hot." Remus commented, pulling his fingers from the slick throbbing heat. Janus gasped for air and offered him a lazy grin.

"Not as hot as you are." he laughed airily, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Just for that you're spending the night!" Remus laughed, "After I change my sheets." Janus took the hint and got up on wobbly legs. He leaned against the wall and sighed happily. Even wild dreams come true. 

"Alright." Remus said when he was finished, holding a damp cloth. He wiped himself down and carefully tended to Janus, who winced when he touched the bruises. Then he tossed the rag aside and picked Janus up gently.

He set Janus on the bed and cuddled up next to him, pulling him to his chest. 

"Thank you, my prince." Janus mumbled. 

"I'm not Roman." Remus remarked bitterly. Janus nuzzled into his chest and giggled. 

"No you aren't and I would gladly bow or bend over for you, my prince. Thank you for sparing me and providing evidence for me correct." 

"How so?" Remus asked, amused. 

"That you are a great lover and an even better dom." Janus trailed off, falling asleep. Remus blushed lightly and closed his eyes, happy to consider another long-term partner.

  
  



	2. Mutiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _all translations are at the end of the paragraph in_ ( ) _and because Hungarian is still very new to me, I wouldn't be opposed to any corrections on that front_

It wasn't long after Janus that Remus found himself in need of some rough handling. He sat down on his desk and admired the strings of beads lining the edges. What he wouldn't give to be restrained by those beads, maybe have them wrapped around his throat. He shivered at the thought of cumming like that. He was tempted to rip them off and choke himself while jacking his cock when a knock came at his door. 

Naturally he went to open it, at this time of the morning, there was always someone who needed to be yelled at. But he was thrilled to see it was just Virgil, maybe stopping by to relieve some tension. He let the watchman in with a grin and a bow, as usual. But when he righted himself...

**Bam!**

Remus' back hit the door and slammed it shut. A weight on his chest shifted and the kiss of cold metal against his throat send his blood south. Virgil's eyes were smoldering like hot coal, something Remus would gladly walk across for him. The knee between his legs was also a good sign. 

"Virgil, what's all this?" Remus chuckled fluttering his lashes, it was then that he noticed the coil of rope in his hand.

"I think you know." he purred darkly, "You tell me." Remus swallowed thickly and licked his lips. The knife at his throat was doing it for him. Virgil could keep talking in that low commanding voice and shifting his leg slightly and Remus would probably blow a load right there.

"Mutiny." Remus breathed as Virgil loomed closer. The wide-eyed look the captain wore was so pretty. It was just such a shame he was wearing more than that. Once his mouth was next to his ear Virgil let a soft chuckle escape his lips, his breath tickling his stiff captain.

"I'm not taking control of the ship." Virgil hummed and gently bit the shell of his ear, "Mmm I'm just taking over you." Remus whimpered as he traced over the bite marks with his tongue.

"Is it a hostile takeover?" Remus asked, wincing when his neck pushed into the blade just enough to leave a mark. 

"Are you going to behave when I tie you to the bed?" Virgil growled. 

"Never " Remus answered knowing exactly what he was doing. The snarl that rumbled in the back of Virgil's throat was a sign he would get exactly what he wanted.

* * *

"Oh god!" Remus cried out as Virgil sucked on his neck. He was covered in bruises from the struggle. He put up a fight trying to evade the rope for a while but when he was pinned down on the bed with a knee pressing on his exposed cock there was no escape. 

"Keep crying that and someone might think you worship me." Virgil teased and sat on his knees between his Captain's spread legs. Remus craned his neck and gasped when he saw the dagger in Virgil's grasp. His cock jumped at the imposing sight. Nothing was hotter than being spread for a shirtless wolf of a man holding a knife, at least in Remus' mind.

"You know I do!" Remus huffed letting his gaze linger on his chest, littered with scars from his work, and letting it follow the trail down to his trousers. 

"If I weren't tied up I would gladly worship every inch of you, tesoro mio." Remus argued and stuck his tongue out. Virgil cracked his neck and glared at him. 

"Pofa be." Virgil snarled, getting Remus to shut his mouth, "Piszkos kurva vagy, és úgy vágom neked, mint egy darab húst." (You're a dirty whore, and I'll cut you like a piece of meat.)

Remus groaned and threw his head back. He could cum from Virgil talking to him in _ that _ language using _ that _ tone. His throbbing cock made that clear. 

"All it takes is a little threat and you're leaking?" Virgil teased and brought his dagger to one of those thick thighs. Remus' breath caught in his throat as he willed his hips to stay still. That kiss of cold steel burned under his skin and his pulse thundered in his ears. 

"Should I mark you, let the next whore who you get between your legs know who you belong to?" Virgil purred, grinning wickedly at the tied up captain.

"Carve your name and the date, I want them all to know only one man can subdue the Pirate Prince." Remus panted, straining to keep still and to keep from cumming. There was something about Virgil that fired him up like nobody else. 

Vigil smirked and lazily dragged the flat of the blade toward his balls and back, mentally marking the area he would work with. Remus whimpered at the teasing touch. 

"I think I'll leave a reminder for everyone without spelling my name. That wouldn't be enough for you, you rotten painslut." Virge mused and pressed the tip of the blade until crimson beads formed around the edge. Remus groaned, willingly succumbing to the sting.

Each gash was shallow, but deep enough to scar. Remus bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as his chest rose and fell. He could practically taste his orgasm as the scent of blood filled his nose. 

"Ah—aah! What—what are you writing?" Remus asked, lifting his head to watch him work. Virgil kept his eyes locked on his task but he let out a short laugh. He was so handsome when he was entirely focused.

"Te az enyém vagy." He answered, "You are mine." 

"Fuck yeah, I'm yours!" Remus moaned and threw his head back. The sharp sting of the cuts was driving him mad, the blood seeping over his wounds couldn't douse the flames of his painful arousal. 

"Look at me." Virgil ordered and brought the dagger to his lips. Remus craned his neck and shuddered at the sight, locking eyes with the beast ready to claim him. Virgil smirked as he dragged his tongue over the flat of the blade, watching Remus squirm. He flipped the dagger and showed the captain the spotless side. Remus wheezed as Virgil fluttered his eyes shut and moaned as he drank in the iron rich taste. 

Virgil threw the dagger against the wall behind Remus, pinning it in the wood. He crawled over the captain and grabbed his chin, holding his reddened tongue out for show.

"Gonna bite me, sexy vampire, or do I get a taste?" Remus jeered, opening his mouth with high hopes. Virgil dipped his head and slipped his tongue inside, leaving a distinct taste on Remus' tongue. 

Virgil pressed his hips down, rolling his hard clothed cock against Remus' dick, smearing gobs of precum on his pants. He kept kissing Remus while he ground against him. Remus nibbled on his lower lip, ripping a feral growl from his dom. 

Remus struggled against his bonds, causing the rope to chafe his wrists and ankles. He wanted nothing more than to cling to him, to touch him with as much passion and need as he felt. He wanted to tear away those old trousers and take Virgil in his mouth. 

"Trouble, captain?" Virgil teased as he trailed his lips down his throat, lapping at his pulse.

"I need you now!" Remus whined, "Fuck me this instant Virgil Sándor or I will throw you to the sharks!" 

"This is a mutiny, _ Herceg _ . You are _ not _ calling the shots." Virgil chuckled, running his fingers over his chest, lightly clawing him. Remus keened as a thick glob of precum escaped his dick. (Prince)

"Such a desperate whore," the watchman chuckled as he pinched and rolled a stiff nipple between his fingers, "so pretty, spread, and tied up for me to play with. Wait until I get my fingers in your tight hole and maybe you'll get what you want." 

"Please! Please! Please fuck me! I need your cock! I need you so bad! Please!" Remus caved, begging and pleading with tears in his eyes. Virgil smiled at him condescendingly and pressed his lips to Remus' eyelids. 

"Don't go anywhere." Virgil chuckled like the little shit he was and got up, going to the desk for a bottle of rum. Remus wiggled and writhed, desperate for his touch. He needed it so badly. 

“Argh!” Remus cried as Virgil poured the alcohol over his wounds.

“Sorry, I’m not letting you get infected because I wanted to taste your blood.” Virgil shrugged, not really caring if it hurt, it was going to sting. He set the rum aside and grabbed the olive oil, and poured it over his fingers.

“I think two should be enough, don’t you?” Virgil hummed as he coated his fingers. Remus groaned and shook his head.

“With that huge dick? Please make it three!” he begged, pulling on his bonds for some kind of friction.

“Three it is.” Virgil ceded, not wanting to hurt his partner outside of their play. With three fingers coated, he settled between Remus’ legs and teased his hole with one. Remus shivered as it entered him. It wasn’t enough but he wasn’t going to complain, yet. 

“You’re so tight, relax _ Herceg _.” Virgil cooed as he lazily pumped in and out. He could get addicted to the way Remus’ walls clenched and fluttered around his fingers, and he could only imagine what it would feel like around his cock, always amazing but a little different each time. (Prince)

“Add another! Please add another! I’ll stretch for you, sir!” Remus whined and gyrated his hips trying to get him deeper. Virgil held his hips down and added another finger, eyeing the captain’s messy cock. That simply would not do!

Virgil kept stretching him, keeping his eyes on the throbbing length in front of him. And then he dragged his tongue from the base to the tip, moaning softly and repeating the process around the entire length. Remus threw his head back and thrashed it against his pillow, whimpering and moaning as jolts of pleasure crept up his spine. 

“Oh fuck!” Remus groaned as soon as Virgil started scissoring him open wide. He looked up only to see his partner dragging his tongue over his slit with his eyes closed blissfully, as if tasting his cock were better than an orgasm. Remus wanted to cum he was so close!

“Cum for me.” Virgil purred, his lips brushing softly against his cock. The sudden gentleness was a shock to his system and he came in his partner's face. 

"Not done yet?" Virgil teased, still opening him up. Remus glanced at his partner and felt his heart skip a beat. Virgil was staring at him with a mischievous smirk and smug eyes. He didn't bother to wipe any of the cum on his face unless it reached his lips, then that wicked tongue would dart out to catch it. 

"Well you're not done either so, maybe don't tease me for being incredibly hot for you until you're finished." Remus shot back grinning, his face heating up. His composure fell apart the second Virgil added a third finger.

"Why wouldn't I tease you for that? It makes you blush so pretty, you have no idea what you do to me.” Virge hummed, watching for any signs of discomfort as he stretched his captain. All he saw was pure bliss. 

“That’s enough!” Remus gasped when Virgil found his prostate, “Please, please fuck me already!”

Virgil removed his fingers, earning a whimper from Remus, and coated his cock in the lubricant. He hissed as he stroked his neglected length to be sure he was covered and to give Remus a chance to see exactly what he was in for. 

"Harder than usual." Remus commented as his gaze followed Virgil's hand. He was going to take all of that huge dick in, he was determined to do it. He honestly didn't know how he got so lucky—a caring partner with the same kinks and a body worthy of the gods.

Virgil caught him staring and winked before lining up. He pressed in slowly, drinking in the pretty noises that spilled from his partner. Remus writhed as he was filled and stretched around that wide length. His bindings dug into his skin while Virgil clawed at his hips and grunted. 

When he bottomed out, Virgil fell on his hands and panted, sweat dripping down his brow. Remus forced out a little laugh and smiled up at him.

"Move big boy, I can take it." 

"You are the single brattiest sub ever." Virgil chuckled, "No punishment is enough." 

"There's only one thing that could make me submit," Remus cooed, "and that would be the threat of losing you." 

"I thought you were gonna save the sappiness for afterward." Virgil jeered playfully and bucked his hips. Remus yelped and glared at him, earning a chuckle from the man buried inside him.

"Excuse me for being honest!" the captain rolled his eyes. Virgil sat up and tutted. 

"There's no excuse for a dirty slut like you." he purred darkly and pulled back slowly. The captain knew he would definitely have trouble walking for weeks. 

Virgil slammed back in, setting a blindingly fast pace that had Remus screaming and trembling. His cock bobbed between the two of them, leaking down to his balls as his prostate was thoroughly abused.

"So tight!" Virgil hissed as his nails dug into his hips, "Such a good cock sheath!" 

"Thank you!" Remus managed to cry out, "It's all for you, sir!" Virgil huffed and slammed into him even harder. 

"A cockslut like you saving this hot ass for one man?"

"Yes sir! My mouth and dick are another story!" Remus cheered before a low moan escaped him. The heat in his core was tightening, coiling and ready to spring at any second.

"I bet they are." Virgil grunted. He was nearing the edge too. It was so hot and tight in that hole, sucking him in and squeezing him perfectly. His movements got sloppy and his rhythm faltered. 

"Fuck, I'm close!" Virgil alerted Remus. 

"Me too! Cum inside me please! I want to feel you filling me up!" Remus whined. Virgil wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it.

"Fuck, I love you." he hissed. And then those walls clenched around him and Remus screamed as white hot jets of cum shot from his cock. And that sent Virgil over the edge. 

He rode out his orgasm, filling Remus with his seed, and carefully pulled out. He took a second to admire the white trickle leaking from his captain and his blissed out expression. Then he got up to get all that he needed to clean up. 

"Fuck, You know it's cheating when you say that!" Remus complained. Virgil shrugged when he came back cleaned, with a wet rag, bandages, and the rum. 

"It was the heat of the moment, and you were going to cum anyway." he replied as he wiped Remus down. 

"Still cheating!" Remus pouted as Virgil wiped away the grime.

"Well as long as that's cheating in your book." Virgil hummed and uncapped the rum, wincing when he poured it over the cuts again. Remus hissed and shut his eyes. This was the worst part.

"Don't tell me you were jealous of me and the new guy!" Remis pouted as Virgil wrapped the wound. 

"No, I mean yeah I could hear it all, and yeah I kinda wished I was one of the people involved." 

"You _ were _ jealous! That's why you pulled out mutiny!" Remus laughed as Virgil moved to untie him. Virgil sighed and shook his head.

"I wasn’t jealous, not of him.”

“If you wanted to join us---”

“And leave my post? Someone has to keep an eye out, Ree, you never know when a navy ship will show up on the horizon. Besides, Jay has no interest in me like that.”

“You think? Tell you what, keep an eye on him, show him around, and if he’s down, go for it. I have no problem with making the duo a trio. We can fill both of his holes ” Remus said as he rubbed his sore wrists. Virgil sat next to him and flopped on his side with a groan.

“Fine, but I’m telling you, he’s not interested.”

“We’ll see about that.” Remus hummed and collapsed next to him, curling into his chest, “But for now, cuddles.” Virgil smiled lazily and wrapped an arm around him, pulling his pudgy partner close.

“You’re not supposed to make demands during a mutiny, Captain. But since I love you.” Virgil hummed and pressed a kiss to Remus’ forehead. He could figure out the Janus issue later.


	3. Savvy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _all translations are at the end of the paragraph in ( ) and because Hungarian is still very new to me, I wouldn't be opposed to any corrections on that front_

It was late when Virgil decided that he could patrol the deck instead of staring at the horizon. No ships would appear and they wouldn't drift off course. The real trouble came from stowaways, rowdy prisoners, and mutineers. It took someone quiet and agile to catch them and handle them accordingly. 

He climbed down from the crow's-nest and padded across the deck, listening for anything other than the wind. 

"For someone so big and strong, you truly are quite light on your feet." a voice behind startled him. He spun on his heels and glared at the person who dared sneak up on him. It was Janus, of course it was the only person on the ship he didn't want to see. The only other person, aside from Remus, who made his heart race.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping with the captain?" 

"He passed out and I'm lonely. Care to keep me company until he returns?" Janus hummed and gently grabbed his elbow. Even in the dark Virgil could see his bedroom eyes. After months at sea with him, Virgil couldn't stand those eyes.

"Unlike Remus I don't sleep around."

"I never said anything about sex. Or are cuddles and conversation reserved for the captain as well?" he pressed and let go of Virgil's arm. His silence spoke volumes. 

Janus huffed and stormed off dejectedly. Virgil listened to him go, frozen in place. Janus was flirting. He was serious. It was too much to process. He listened to the waves rocking the ship as well as the footsteps headed up the stairs toward the captains quarters. 

A sudden yelp and the sound of a body slamming against the wall snapped him out of his trance. No one else should have been awake.

Janus stared up at the crewman covering his mouth with wide eyes. He couldn't tell who it was, but the moon glinting off the knife in his other hand was enough for Janus to know he was in deep shit. None of the crew liked him but he never expected this.

"An extra mouth to feed. And on a ship with a low supply of food," he growled, unaware of the threat creeping up behind him, "No use to us except as the captain's toy. Remus' favorite slut." 

"I thought we were past that nickname by now," Virgil droned and snatched his wrist, squeezing it until the pirate dropped his knife. Virgil didn't let go. 

"Virgil! This slut is eating us out—" 

"Oh you wish he would! We have enough food to last until we land, even if it means that you don't get an extra biscuit at dinner." He wrestled his other arm away from Janus and held both behind his back. 

"But if you're worried about having too many mouths to feed—" he snarled and hoisted the pirate over his shoulder, storming to the edge of the ship,

"—szép úszni, fattyú!" (have a nice swim, bastard!)

The pirate shrieked when Virge tossed him over the side of the ship with no remorse. Janus could only stare at the scene, amazed at what transpired. 

"Megsérültél?" (Are you hurt?) Virgil asked, cautiously approaching Janus, who had no idea what he was saying. The frozen mask of utter horror on his face was visible in the moonlight. Virgil held up his hands and sighed.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. Janus shook his head.

"Are you alright, kedvesem?" Virgil pressed gently. Janus let out a sob and ran into his arms and buried his face in Virgil's chest. 

"Shh, it's okay. Let's get you to the captain's quarters." Virgil hummed, "Do you want me to carry you?" Janus nodded and was surprised at how easily Virgil picked him up and cradled him. 

Virgil's arms were safe and warm. Janus snuggled into him as he brought him into the room and sat on the bed next to a sleeping Remus. Janus clung to him and inhaled his scent, trying to calm down. 

"It's okay. No one is gonna hurt you. I'm right here." Virgil cooed, ignoring the soft snoring coming from the captain. Remus could sleep through anything, but if he woke up, well, Janus needed him. 

"Thank you for saving me," Janus whimpered, "Even though you don't like me and the only reason is because Remus." 

"Kedvesem," Virgil sighed and rubbed his back, "It wasn't just because of Remus."

"No?" 

"I care about you, and I—I—I lo—" Virgil sighed and grit his teeth, "Mert szeretlek, kedvesem." (I love you, my dear)

Janus didn't need a translation. He leaned up and kissed Virgil's cheek. 

"I love you too," he breathed, "I love you and I want you so much." 

"Are you sure?" Virgil asked hesitantly. 

"Of course not! I haven't been coming on to you for months or anything!" Janus scoffed and straddled him. 

"As long as you want to, I'm beyond positive," Jay said, letting his eyes wander to his lips. Virgil surged forward and dragged him in like the tide, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. Janus hummed softly and kissed back with a fury only a storm would match. 

Tongues and teeth clashed as a latent passion broke out between them. Virgil's hands roamed Janus' back while Janus fumbled with Virgil's shirt, opening it and exposing his skin to the cool night air. 

Janus sucked on Virgil's tongue, teasing him into claiming his mouth. His fingers roamed over Virgil's chest, curling in the hair that covered the broad expanse. This was the only man who could subdue the Pirate Prince, and he was starting to understand why. 

"Mm," Virgil hummed and broke the kiss, "I think you're overdressed." Janus laughed through his nose and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. He purred when Virge reverently ran his hands up his sides. 

"You're beautiful," he breathed, looking Janus in the eye. Janus flushed and guided Virgil's hands to his ass.

"Isn't this the part where you throw me down and have your way with me, like a filthy whore?" Janus teased and licked his lips. Virgil shrugged and rubbed circles on his hips with his thumbs.

"It would be if you were a filthy whore. Right now, though, I don't think that's what you really want, not after what just happened," Virgil hummed, "but if you want to be treated like the captain's slut and not the angel that you are, I can do that." 

"I didn't think you were one for soft and sweet," Janus hummed softly and wrapped his arms around Virgil's shoulders, mewling as Virge massaged his hips. 

"Surprised?" he asked and pulled Janus flush against him, letting the lithe man feel his hard-on brushing against his thigh, "Just say the word and I'll be rough with you. Just as long as I get to be with you."

Janus hummed and pushed him back with a smirk. He pushed Virgil's shirt and let it slide off his shoulders. Virgil tossed it aside and let Janus get his hands on him again.

"I think I might like this soft side of you," he purred and ran his hands over Virgil's abdomen, noting how those firm muscles twitched for him, "It's a lovely contrast to your physical presence." He reached Virgil's belt and undid it, keeping their eyes locked. Virgil looked incredibly adorable in red. 

But the second his pants were open and moved, his cock sprung free along with his restraint. Virgil hoisted him up by the thighs and kissed him, stealing his breath away. 

"Then let me completely convince you, kedvesem." His deep, salt-scratched voice held a certain gentleness that made Janus' heart race. It didn't help when Virgil slowly pressed languid kisses down his neck and shoulders. 

"Virgil, wait," Janus whined when those lips reached his breastbone. 

"Are you alright?" 

"I'm sensitive—and they're not anything special anyway." 

"But they are," Virgil argued and gently cupped his breasts, "They're small and cute. Not bouncy like Remus' or muscly like mine, they're adorable like the man in my lap." He rolled them in his grasp and watched Janus squirm. 

"They're part of you, that's something special. If they make you feel good, I'd say they're very special."

"Who knew you were a sap?" Janus scoffed, blushing like crazy and squirming under Virgil's warm gaze and reverent touches.

"I did. But you seem to like it. I bet you're drenched right now." 

"That's something you can see for yourself," he teased and ran his fingers through the wisps of hair that trailed down Virgil's abdomen. 

"Is it?" Virgil hummed and pressed a kiss to his chest, "You'll have to get rid of those pants if you want me to see."

"I think that can be arranged," Janus purred and got up for just a moment. While he fumbled with his belt, Virgil slipped out of his pants completely. He was careful sitting down again, not wanting to make the bed move too much yet. Janus crawled back into his lap, completely exposed, and wrapped his arms around Virgil's shoulders. 

"How do you want it? I don't have to do anything you don't want," Virgil asked and ran his hands over Janus' thighs. He was not a small guy and Janus was tiny–he had to be sure and careful. Janus shivered and kissed his cheek. 

"I want you inside. Either hole is fine, I'm infertile." 

"How did you find that out?"

"Johannes Alexander was my husband, an arranged marriage to a widower who lost his family to the flu while he was away at sea. We tried for over a year and failed, and then he passed. I took his place rather than play the young widow, and Prince Roman was kind enough to allow me to do so, he needed a stand in even though I did the job better." 

"You _ are _ good at navigating and negotiating," Virgil mused, "Think you can convince me to take you instead of just fingering you and eating you out? I'm not trying to break you." 

"It would be unfair if you were left like this," Janus hummed and ran his hand down to grasp Virgil's length, "You need some relief too." 

"I can take care of myself, kedvesem, this time is all about you." 

"But why would you? I'm right here, available for you to fuck as you please, and I want you to fuck me," Janus cooed and stroked his cock, teasing the head with each upstroke.

"Besides, wouldn't you rather have my dripping cunt pulsing around you than your hand? I would rather take your huge cock than your fingers, have it throbbing inside me, stretching me," Janus purred and let go of Virgil's cock, leaving it twitching and needing more. 

"I'm petite, not porcelain. I sleep with Remus, so I can handle a lot. I'll tell you if you're hurting me," Janus continued, trailing his hands up Virgil's torso to his chest. He teased Virgil's nipples and latched onto his neck to leave his mark. Virgil growled under his breath and ran a hand between his legs.

"If you want me, you need to be wetter than this," Virgil mused and rubbed his folds with two fingers. Janus whined and unlatched from the forming bruise. 

"Then get me wetter!" 

The dastardly smirk Virgil flashed him made poor Janus shiver. Before he knew what was happening, Virgil was mouthing at his chest. He whined as those lips made contact with his skin, over and over. The pirate sucked pretty little marks on him and soothed them with his tongue.

"Virgil—" Janus gasped as Virge took a nipple between his teeth. He tugged lightly and fought back a groan as Janus' cunt leaked onto his fingers.

"You're so sensitive here," Virgil taunted and prodded the stiff nub with the tip of his tongue. Janus covered his mouth and moaned shamelessly. 

"You're gushing all over my fingers, Jay," Virgil teased and kissed that bud, "'Nothing special' my ass!" 

"Virgil!"

"I bet you'd like the clamps I use on Remus. Mm, you'd be squirming in my lap, grinding against my cock, losing your fucking mind." 

"Shut up!" Janus whined and hugged Virgil's face to his chest so he couldn't see how those words got to him, "Just make me wet enough for your cock!" 

"But you're so cute when you're flustered," Virgil jeered and licked at Janus' chest, kissing and teasing the other nipple. Janus moaned loudly and quickly covered his mouth. If his slick cunt were any indication, Virgil assumed he enjoyed it immensely. 

"Kedvesem, you're ready for me, unless you want me to keep this up," Virge hummed against his chest. Jay scooted back and got up, watching Virgil carefully.

"You're more than ready," Virgil mused and spread his fingers in front of his face, watching the slick stretch and part between them. 

"I want you to take me against the wall," Janus said firmly. He could still have a little bit of control over the situation. At least, that's what he thought before his lover decided to lick his fingers clean. That wicked tongue twisted and curled around them and Janus was curious about how it would feel stuck between his legs. 

"Get your back to the wall and hold on tight when I tell you," Virgil said, snapping Janus from his trance. He was quick to obey, finding a suitable patch of wall.

His legs trembled as Virge got up and stalked toward him. He was imposing, bulky, and in control of himself—and Janus thought he couldn't get any more aroused. Virgil pinned him and leaned down.

"Wrap your arms around my neck, and don't let go." That firm but loving tone made Janus weak. He wrapped his arms around his neck, clasping his hands on his elbows.

"Good boy," Virgil hummed softly and grabbed his thighs, hoisting him up with ease. Janus shivered at the thought that this man could break him, but he didn't want to. His cock was brushing his entrance, and that was the only thing Janus wanted to break him. 

"I need you inside." 

"I need your lips on mine," Virgil countered. Janus rolled his eyes and crashed their lips together, kissing him like he would never get another chance. Virgil let him lead, pressing him against the wall and lining up. 

Janus shouted into the kiss as Virge lowered him onto his neglected cock. He was right to want Jay to be drenched and pliant—there was a good reason for Remus to want to bottom. 

"Fuck! You're so tight!" Virgil hissed, breaking the kiss. Janus groaned and shook his head.

"Hatalmas a farkad!" Janus ground his hips to get more inside and whined, "Basszál meg!" (Your dick is enormous. Fuck me)

"Keep talking like that and I can't promise you'll be able to walk," Virgil growled in the back of his throat. His cock twitched inside Janus and his eyes were narrowed like a predator. 

"Then you can pick up the conversation," Janus challenged him and locked his legs around his waist, "Or maybe you should just start moving." 

Janus yelped when Virgil pulled out and slammed back in with one swift movement. He would have been happy to glare at him, but Virgil kept going, slowly but with enough force to have Janus clawing at his back. 

The sting that came with those claws spurred Virgil on. He bucked into that tight, wet heat, gnawing his lip to keep from getting too loud. He wanted Remus to get some needed rest, and this little display would prevent that. But the idea of being caught in the act—that was hot. 

"Belemélyestzteném a fogaimat az altájadba." Virgil hissed in his ear and clawed into his ass, "Nem is tudod, mennyire akarom." All he got in response was a nip to the shoulder. (I'd love to sink my teeth into your tail [ass] You don't even know how much I want to)

"Tetszik?" he taunted and bounced Janus on his cock, hissing when Jay clenched and unclenched around him. (You like that?)

"I don't know what you're saying," Janus hissed, "But don't you dare stop!" 

"Did you know what you said to me?" Virgil asked and kissed his neck. 

"No, but Remus—Remus said it to you before—oh god!—before you claim him!" Janus whined, panting as Virge sped up.

"You said my cock is enormous," he purred against Janus' jaw, "is that true?" 

"Fuck!" Jay groaned as Virgil hit that one spot that had him seeing stars, "It's true, oh god is it true!" He fought back a moan and tightened his legs around Virgil's waist, pulling him closer.

"Wreck me! Your cock is so huge—filling me and stretching my tight cunt—so hard and throbbing and hot! Wreck me Sir!" 

"You spy on Remus too much," Virgil snickered and kissed his cheek. Janus buried his face in his neck and bit his shoulder. Virgil took that as his cue to speed up and lose all restraint. 

Janus bit down hard as his whole body shook. Virgil was breathing heavily as he obliterated Jay, impaling him over and over at top speed. The scent of sex filled the air along with the sound of skin slapping wetly. A mix of slick and precum leaked from Janus' hole as he throbbed. 

"Gonna cum," Virgil grunted.

"Inside!"

"Cum on my cock, kedvesem, milk me for all I've got and squeeze my cock with your cute little cunt!" 

Janus dragged him into a furious kiss to muffle his scream. He came hard, clamping down and throbbing. His toes curled as he squirted and a rush of slick gushed from his cunt. It was too much for Virgil and he lost his rhythm, thrusting shallowly as he filled Janus. 

"That was incredible," Janus gasped when they broke the kiss. Virgil brushed his hair from his eyes and smiled softly at him. words were fairly useless at that point. Well, most words.

"I love you," Virgil breathed. 

"I love you too," Janus whispered and kissed his cheek, "But I would like to get my feet on the ground." Virgil nodded and carefully lifted Janus off his softening cock. Instead of putting him down, he resituated Janus in his arms and carried him to the bed. 

"Fuck, you boys know how to put on a show!" Remus giggled, groggy with sleep, when Virgil gently placed Janus on the bed. Janus whined and covered his face. 

"It's not time for that, Cap. It's time for you to cuddle Jay and time for me to get back to work," Virgil huffed.

"Like hell you are!" Remus scoffed, "We're anchored and you would know about any stowaways by now!" 

"But what about—?"

"Virgil, please stay," Janus grumbled. Virgil sighed and climbed into bed, sandwiching Janus between Remus and himself. 

"We should all fuck one day!" Remus hummed softly as Janus nuzzled into his chest.

"But not today. Go back to sleep, Herceg," Virgil mumbled and wrapped his arm around Jay, brushing Remus with his fingers. Remus took his hand and smiled as he drifted off. Janus fell asleep after him, happy and safe. Virgil took the longest to fall asleep, but he was content with watching over the men he adored.

  
  
  



End file.
